shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukinari Lancelot
Yukinari Lancelot '''otherwise known as the '''Red Agent (赤エージェント'' Aka Ejento'') is an undercover agent/spy that works for the World Government and a member of the Scott Family. She is the biological mother of Rio and Ren, the adopted mother of Ariana, the wife of Keith, the sister in law of Misty, and the daughter in law of Ranmaru and Izuna. Not much is known about Yukinari, as she did not stay as an official marine officer for too long, but anyone who does know her knew that she was a woman with many dark secrets. The only one who didn't seem to be afraid of her actions or past was her future husband Keith, who actually found that attractive about her which lead to a relationship between the two. While the World Government values her information gathering skills and consider her a great asset, she is still looked down upon by the higher ups for giving birth to a pirate who has caused them great headaches. Her current whereabouts are unknown, but rumours have spread that she is currently residing on an island with one of the Yonkou, trying to gather information on their motives. Appearance Yukinari is a fairly tall, beautiful, middle aged woman who is considered to be the "Red Beauty" of the Marines. Since her outfit constantly changes, it is hard to determine what her normal attire consists of but she was known to wear a traditional yellow and white school uniform that showed much of her ample cleavage. Yukinari has clear blue eyes along with dashing light red hair. Although her hair may be down curently, she frequently changed her hair style when she was undercover for different pirate crews/agencies and employments. One of Yukinari's most defining traits is the fact that despite being over thirty years older, she doesn't look a day over her early twenties and many women in the marines are incredibly jealous of her unbelievable youth. Back in her youth, Yukinari did not look as different as she does now except that her face looked slightly less "matured" and she was a good degree shorter. Also, the outfit she wore when she was still a young woman had the same design as her current outfit but it was more of a "student" uniform and she wore a skirt along with it. To this day,and even back in her youth, she was extremely popular with the opposite gender to the point where she would have many suitors parents begging her to marry their children to produce good looking and healthy babies. This shows how fortunate Rio and Ren were as both of their parents were quite popular and had their genes passed down to them which in turn resulted in Rio and Ren becoming attractive themselves. Another thing that caught the attention of most of the male majority was her well built body and well endowed chest that despite being very slim and athletic was still was able to have a body of a super model. When undercover, she usually dons a tight red and grey latex suit that again shows off her amazing curves and remarkable bust. Oddly enough, people have pointed out that Ariana looks almost identical to Yukinari to the point that people are shocked to discover that they aren't related. Kallen-kozuki-fan-service.jpg|Yukinari's Current picture 490508-kallen 2.png|Yukinari in her latex suit Code-Geass- -Kallen-code-geass-27926487-1366-768.jpg|Current Yukinari meeting with her husband Kallen-kozuki.jpg|Young Yukinari preparing for a mission 492359-code geass r2 17 069.jpg|Yukinari disguised as a bartender girl 2vcdchf.jpg|Yukinari in glasses img_182323_1411867_3.jpg|Yukinari being flustered by Keith's face 1619487-kallen.jpg|Yukinari being a Tsundere for Keith when she was younger TAG 22675.jpg|Yukinari undercover as a waitress, dressed as an attractive bunny girl Personality Yukinari has been shown to have quite a rebellious personality and is a outspoken and willfull woman. She was short tempered, fiesty, and quite impulsive just like her first son Rio. Although, despite her tough exterior and split personality traits, Yukinari has been hinted and evidenced to be quite sensitive and gentle. Actually, back when she was still a student in the academy, she was more silent and quiet compared to how she is now. She had a look of lonliness and didn't want to be involved with anyone,which is actually what attracted her future husband Scott.D.Keith in the first place. Initially, she was very cold towards not only Keith but anyone near her and didn't think highly of him as he she believed he was a foolish slacker who didn't have any place being a Marine. It wasn't until they went on several assignments together that she began to open to him and become much less reserved. Despite being married, Yukinari still does not like showing her love and affection to her husband, choosing to punch and push him away when he tries anything "shameful". Compared to her, her husband can't keep her hands off her who tries to glomp every chance he gets. Although this may be true for her husband, Yukinari would often hold Rio excessively and she constantly wanted to see him whenever they were seperated. She seems to also have this trait towards her second son Ren as well, as their meeting with each other pretty much ended up with her hugging and squeezing the life out of him. Keith has noted that even though Yukinari would never admit it, she is quite the romantic and has probably wanted to have children for a very long time but couldn't allow herself to be married off to someone not worthy of her. Yukinari absolutely adores her adopted daughter Ariana and loves to hug and smell her, as she says she has a natural scent that is unresistable. It appears that she has an overfondess with all of her children and loves them all dearly, albeit she shows a more loving side to Rio because of the guilt she feels. As an agent for the government, Yukinari is a master of faking emotions and relationships with clients. From her experience from working with the best, she has picked up quite a few useful tools that have shaped her personality into quite a interesting sight. One minute she could be a raging fan girl that uses her innocence to win over her clients, while on the other hand she can become an aggresive dealer who will never take no for an answer. Her time as an undercover agent has given her quite the reputation in the marines, and even some well known pirates; who refer to her as the "Red Agent". ''' Despite the path that Rio has chosen to follow, she is remarkably proud of her son and loves him regardless. She can't explain it, but she feels as if Rio is destined to do something more as a pirate than he is a marine, which is why she wasn't too shocked when she first saw his wanted poster. She was even amused by it, complimenting his growth for seeing her son for the first time in almost a decade. She now wishes that she can meet him in person and has made it one of her objectives to see him in the New World. Yukinari still deeply regrets leaving Rio behind on Penica Island when he was still a young boy, and feels responsible for any bad events that occur in his life. She felt even worse when she found out that her husband trained their second son and adopted daughter, but left Rio by himself. Regardless, she loves him more than anything in this world and tries to make sure that he is safe whenever she speaks with her husband. Despite the grief they give her, Yukinari seems to actually be proud of her son's accomplishments and actively supports him in his descision to conquer the Grand Line, something she never could do with her obligation to the Marines. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Even without the physical strength of a monster that her husband and son seem to posess, Yukinari is well equipped for a situation that required hand to hand combat, as she was trained earlier in her life to become a spy agent. It was proven during one of her undercover assignments that she possess incredibly fast reflexes and speed that enabled her to plow through soldiers to make sure her target didn't escape. Agility Along with her excellent melee skills, it was shown that one of her most unique traits is that she is incredibly quick on her feet, as if she was a top class assassin. She was able to disarm numerous opponents in the blink of an eye and had all of their weapons bungled up before throwing it on the ground. Haki Yukinari possess the common two types of Haki. ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation' -'' It was revealed that Yukinari possess Kenbushoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - It was revealed that Yukinari possess Busoshoku Haki. Relationships Family Scott D. Keith Yukinari is married to Keith and so she loves him very much. This was a great change to before they got married, when she used to be cold and distant towards him. Although they are married at the moment, Yukinari is very reserved in her affection for Keith, which is the complete opposite of him who tries to glomp his wife the first chance he gets. To add on to her behavior towards him, Yukinari is still angry at Keith for completely forgetting about Rio and had to remind him that he had another son. This most likely sterns from the fact that she feels that because both herself and Keith were not there for him that he became a pirate, and so she feels alot of regret and anger at not only Keith but herself as well. Scott D. Rio Yukinari is Rio's mother so naturally the two love one another, albeit Rio has never met his mother yet so his feelings towards her are still dizzy. On the other hand, out of both Rio and Ren, it seem Yukinari favors him more due to the guilt she feels when he was left alone at a young age. Despite Rio's choice of becoming a Pirate instead of a Marine, Yukinari is proud of her son for doing what he wants to do and does not hold any grudges against him, constantly trying to tell his adopted daughter to accept him regardless. Scott D. Ren Ren is the second child of Yukinari, and as such is treated more like a "baby" to her. Although she is proud and glad he became a strong marine like his father, she still worries about his safety excessively and wishes that he could stay lower ranked so he wouldn't have to fight on the front lines too much. Scott D. Misty Misty is Yukinari's sister in law, and have known one another for more than a decade. As such, the two are natural best friends and have fought together many times before. Because Misty is Keith's sister, Yukinari naturally accepts her and notices the similarities between the two, such as their stubborness and refusal to give up. The same goes with Misty, she sees Yukinari as a very close friend and is glad that her brother found such a wonderful wife. A humourous gag that the two enjoy doing is beating up Keith whenever he tries to hug Yukinari. Scott Ariana Ariana is Yukinari's adopted daughter, and she treats her quite differently than the other adopted daughters. Ariana was directly adopted into the Scott Family but unlike the other girls, she acted like a "real" sister to Ren when he was a young boy, making it seem like she was actually his real sister. Because of this, Yukinari is eternally grateful towards her and treats her as if she was apart of the family, hugging and smelling her whenever she gets the chance. Scott D. Ranmaru Ranmaru is Yukinari's father in law after marrying Keith and respects him greatly not only for creating such a prestigous family, but also giving birth to her husband. Likewise, Ranmaru expresses great joy when he sees the woman who is son brought home to marry, trying to inspect her throughly to see her measurements, earning him a bonk on his head. Izuna Allies/ Friends Noboya Leanna The World Government Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Yukinari's real name is "Scott.Yukinari" but she declines the surname of Scott to keep her connections to the Scott Family secretive. Word of her relations to the family could ruse trouble and so she and Keith decided she would be called Yukinari. Site Navigation Category:World Government Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Scott Family